


Tierliebe

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve McGarrett ist eine gigantische Flauschkugel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve und Danny gehen gemeinsam einem Hinweis nach. (Das bedeutet, SIE ARBEITEN TATSÄCHLICH MAL.) Ihr Verdächtiger hat einen Hund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tierliebe

„Burt.“ Danny greift sich an die Stirn und schließt die Augen. „Dir ist klar, dass du der nutzloseste Informant auf der ganzen Welt bist?“

Als Danny die Augen wieder aufschlägt, sitzt Burt vor ihm und hüllt sich in eine Aura beleidigten Schweigens. Der Mann ist Ende Zwanzig, gebaut wie ein Zaunpfahl und in etwa so intelligent, aber er erwartet offenbar von Danny, dass er ihn mit höflicher Ehrerbietung behandelt.

Danny sieht nicht ganz ein, warum er das tun sollte, vor allem, wenn er an diesem Morgen gemeinsam mit Steve Schwimmen war und sich nach wie vor ein wenig neben der Spur fühlt. Es hätte allerdings schlimmer sein können. Mit Steve an seiner Seite ist Danny nicht mal richtig schlecht geworden. Außerdem hat er ein paar hübsche bunte Fische gesehen, von denen er Gracie erzählen kann. Alles in allem kein völliger Reinfall.

„Die letzten drei Male haben uns deine gloriosen Tipps auf direktem Weg in die Wüste geführt“, macht Danny Burt ungeduldig aufmerksam. „Und doch kommst du immer wieder her und behauptest, diesmal sei die Spur so frisch wie nur was. Du bist praktisch der Münchhausen der Kriminalgeschichte.“

Die Tür zu Dannys Büro öffnet sich, Steve tritt ein, und Burt setzt sich prompt gerade hin. Er hat nicht direkt Angst vor Steve, eher gesunden Respekt, außerdem hört Steve ihm immer zu und glaubt ihm, völlig egal, was für Unsinn er verbreitet. Danny findet, dass die Zwei eine sehr ungesunde Kombination darstellen.

Im Moment wird Burt von Steve jedoch gnadenlos ignoriert, denn Steve trägt eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich her, und die ist derartig voll, dass es seine komplette Konzentration braucht, nichts zu verschütten. Er ist erfolgreich, stellt die Tasse auf Dannys Schreibtisch ab, dreht sich zu Danny um und grinst.

Das Grinsen scheint auf seinem Gesicht festgewachsen zu sein, seit Danny sich an diesem Morgen um fünf Uhr aus dem Bett gerollt hat. Als sei Danny für ihn derartig früh aufgestanden. Lächerlich.

Danny rollt mit den Augen, wenn auch aus reinem Prinzip. „Danke. Dir ist klar, dass ich mich vor den Schreibtisch knien und was von dem Kaffee abschlürfen muss, ehe ich die Tasse bewegen kann?“

Steves Grinsen wandelt sich leicht, wird warm und liebevoll, und er nickt. „Das war der Plan, Danno.“

Danny weiß nicht wieso, aber die Worte „Captain bitte – doch nicht vor den Klingonen!“ flammen heiß vor seinem inneren Auge. Vielleicht war der Star Trek Marathon mit Toast eine dumme Idee. Aber Danny hegt die leise Befürchtung, dass wenn er den Burschen die ganze Zeit sich selbst überlässt, irgendwann nur noch ein verdächtig riechender Haufen Asche von ihm übrig sein wird.

„Burt“, sagt Steve und lenkt Danny von diesen halluzinogen-verwandten Überlegungen ab, „du hast was Neues für uns?“

Danny kann ein Schnauben nicht zurückhalten. „Angeblich soll es sich ein Herr namens Gordon Shum mit nem hiesigen Waffenhändler verscherzt haben, und steht jetzt auf der Abschussliste. Burt hier ist überzeugt, dass Gordon uns einwandfreie Informationen liefern könnte, wenn wir ihn davon überzeugt kriegen, dass es auf unserer Seite des Gesetzes viel, viel schöner ist. Grüneres Gras und so. Größere Ananas.“

Burt schmollt ganz offensichtlich ob Dannys ironischen Tonfalls und seiner exotischen Metaphern, nickt aber.

Steve legt leicht den Kopf schief und scheint nachzudenken. Danny zählt innerlich bis Drei.

„Adresse?“, erkundigt Steve sich dann, und Danny unterdrückt ein Stöhnen. Burt weiß die Adresse nicht. Burt weiß die Adresse nie. Er gibt ihnen einen Namen und eine abstruse Geschichte, schickt sie auf eine Mission, die für gewöhnlich an einer Pizzabude oder in einem Frisörsalon endet, und konfrontiert sie mit Leuten, die der Information, dass sie von der Gangsterwelt gejagt werden, lediglich mit mildem Erstaunen begegnen – wenn sie sie nicht direkt und ganz offen auslachen.

„Weiß ich nicht“, sagt Burt, und Danny will ihn würgen. „Aber Kenny hat gesagt, der Kerl ist dran.“

Kenny ist Burts Cousin und ein übler Schläger, und wenn Kenny herausfindet, dass Burt ständig sofort zu den Bullen rennt, um zu petzen, wird Kenny Burt vermutlich umbringen. Nicht, dass Danny ihm daraus einen Vorwurf machen würde.

„Gut, ok, fein“, sagt er bissig. „Ich setze Chin drauf an.“

Damit verlässt er sein Büro und geht zu Chin hinüber, der offenbar nur auf ihn gewartet hat und sofort aufsteht. „Na, wie heißt der Gewinner der Woche?“

„Gordon Shum“, erwidert Danny resigniert, während er mit ihm zum Zaubertisch hinüber geht. „Warum werde ich eigentlich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Kenny ganz genau weiß, was für eine Niete sein werter Cousin ist, und ihm mit voller Absicht immer wieder Lügengeschichten auftischt, damit Burt dann bei uns auftaucht und uns mit eben diesen Lügengeschichten von der Arbeit abhält?“

„Ich sehe, dass diese Angelegenheit dich beschäftigt“, erwidert Chin und gibt den Namen Gordon Shum in seine Suchmaschine ein. Leider, leider kommt Burt für gewöhnlich mit Namen bei ihnen an, die sich tatsächlich bereits in der Kartei befinden – und wenn es für eine Bagatelle wie Falschparken ist. Kenny ist ein durchtriebener Bastard.

Der Computer macht leise _Ding_.

„Aha“, macht Chin, und Danny schließt die Augen. „Sag es nicht.“

Chin ist ein dreckiger Verräter und sagt es. „Gordon Shum, Fünfundvierzig, Wohnsitz in Kahului. In der Kartei wegen unerlaubten Waffenbesitzes. Er ist auf Bewährung.“

„Wenigstens passt das endlich mal zusammen“, knurrt Danny, stapft zurück in sein eigenes Büro und durchbohrt gleich beim Eintreten Burt mit seinem Blick. Burt trägt eine überhebliche Schnute zur Schau, wie er es in diesen Fällen immer tut. Steve lehnt an Dannys Schreibtisch und bewacht den Kaffee.

„Komm“, sagt Danny zu Steve, und Steve wirft einen Blick auf die übervolle Tasse. „Aber dein Kaffee.“

„Wenn wir zurück kommen, mach ich Eiswürfel rein und tue ganz fürchterlich kultiviert. Jetzt komm endlich.“

Steve schmunzelt, klopft Burt im Rausgehen auf die Schulter, und Danny wirft ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Ermutige ihn nicht auch noch!“

„Aber er meint es gut!“

„Nein, tut er nicht! Er fühlt sich wichtig. Großer Unterschied.“

Sie verlassen das Hauptgebäude, steigen in den Camaro und fahren los. Da nicht einmal Steve es eilig genug hat, um einen Hubschrauber zu kapern, nehmen sie die Fähre rüber nach Maui, und Danny schafft es tatsächlich, die Überfahrt einigermaßen zu genießen.

Er stellt sich an die Reling, blickt aufs Meer hinaus und schirmt die Augen vor der Sonne ab. Vielleicht sollte er sich endlich eine Sonnenbrille kaufen. Steve steht an seiner Seite, dicht genug, dass ihre Schultern aneinander stoßen, und Danny seufzt. „Wenn er uns schon wieder auf eine unnütze Mission geschickt hat, kauf ich Gracie drüben eine neue Barbie. Das hier soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Es gibt doch bestimmt eine Maui-Barbie?“

„Bestimmt“, antwortet Steve amüsiert, und Danny wendet sich ihm zu. „Macht dir diese Geisterjagd etwa Spaß?“

„Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn, Danno.“

„Möglich, aber er ist kein Huhn, er ist ein selten dummer Gockel.“

 

Auf Maui angekommen, gibt Danny die von Chin per SMS übermittelte Adresse in das Navi ein, und Steve fährt sie halsbrecherisch wie immer über die Insel nach Kahului.

Danny schweigt und ignoriert seinen rasenden Puls, lehnt sich in den Sitz zurück und stellt sich einfach vor, er befinde sich in der Wildwasserbahn eines Vergnügungsparks. Mit diesem Mantra ist er bisher erstaunlich weit gekommen. Der Bonus ist, dass es selbst bei Bootfahrten funktioniert. Erst bei Hubschraubern wird es knifflig.

Steve parkt den Camaro in einem Randgebiet von Kahului – nicht direkt einem Slum, aber nahe daran – und betrachtet Gordon Shums Haus mit einem kalkulierenden Blick. Danny steigt kommentarlos aus und geht über die Straße.

Steve ist praktisch sofort an seiner Seite. „Was hast du vor?“

„Klingeln.“

„Aber er könnte -“

Danny bleibt stehen. „Steve. Burt ist ein Idiot. Er hat keine Ahnung. Gordon wird ebenso wenig eine Ahnung haben, was wir von ihm wollen. Ich werde nicht eine Viertelstunde lang um dieses Haus schleichen und nach einer Bedrohung suchen, die überhaupt nicht da ist.“

Steve blinzelt auf ihn hinunter. „Du bist ganz schön leichtsinnig, was Burts Hinweise angeht.“

„Und kannst du mir das etwa vorwerfen?“

Steve schüttelt den Kopf, und Danny stapft bestätigt weiter, klopft energisch an die Tür und klingelt, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch ja gehört wird.

Nichts passiert.

Danny klopft lauter.

Nichts passiert.

Danny hämmert an die Tür, malträtiert die Klingel, und noch immer passiert nichts. 

Steve luschert durch den Vorhang des nächstbesten Fensters ins Haus. „Nichts zu sehen. Vielleicht ist er -“

Danny wendet ihm den Blick zu. „Was?“

„Ich glaube, ich sehe ihn.“

„Wo?“

„Auf der Treppe.“

„Was? Sitzt er da rum und wartet, dass wir verschwinden, oder wie?“

„Nein. Er liegt. Ich fürchte, er hat sich den Hals gebrochen.“

Danny fackelt nicht lange und tritt die Tür ein.

Ein Mann, der vermutlich Gordon Shum ist, liegt in der Tat auf der Treppe und er hat sich in der Tat den Hals gebrochen. Allerdings deutet die Schusswunde auf Höhe seines Herzens an, dass er bereits tot war, als ihn dieser unglückliche Unfall ereilt hat.

Danny zückt sofort sein Handy und ordert das nächstbeste CSI Team herbei, dann ruft er Chin und Kono an. Steve ist bereits dabei, den Tatort nach Hinweisen abzusuchen.

Einen Moment lang verharrt Danny neben der Leiche, und kämpft mit dem Verdacht, dass Gordon hätte gerettet werden können, wenn sie sich mehr beeilt, wenn sie nicht die Fähre, sondern einen Hubschrauber genommen hätten. Aber Gordons Zustand deutet an, dass er seit mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden tot ist, und vor vierundzwanzig Stunden wusste vermutlich nicht einmal Burt Bescheid.  
Er ist für gewöhnlich recht schnell, wenn es um die Weitergabe von Informationen geht, das muss man ihm lassen.

Danny seufzt und macht Fotos von der Leiche, blickt sich im Erdgeschoss um, während Steve die Treppe hinauf steigt. Gordons Haltung deutet an, dass er auf dem Weg nach oben war, als er erschossen wurde. Danny zieht sich Handschuhe an, bewegt ihn, und stellt fest, dass er von hinten erschossen wurde, dass das Loch in seiner Brust die Austrittswunde der Kugel ist. Ein Einschussloch in der Wand oberhalb vom ersten Treppenabsatz verrät ihm den Aufenthaltsort der flüchtigen Kugel.

Einen Mann durch den Rücken ins Herz zu treffen, erfordert ein gewisses Können, anatomisches Grundwissen, und ein gewisses Kaliber. Das hier war offenbar tatsächlich eine Hinrichtung.

Steve kommt die Treppe wieder hinunter, und Danny teilt ihm seine Beobachtungen mit, und überlässt es seinem wissenschaftlich versierten Kollegen, mit Hilfe einer Pinzette die Kugel aus der Wand zu pulen.

Das CSI Team freut sich schließlich immer wieder, wenn Steve ihnen ihren Job streitig macht.

Danny lässt Steve mit seiner kniffligen Aufgabe allein, und sieht sich im Erdgeschoss um. Die Küche bietet nichts Aufregendes, der Kühlschrank ist praktisch leer, bis auf ein paar Pizzen im Gefrierfach und … Hundefutter. Danny zieht die Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Wenn er ein Auftragskiller wäre … dann hätte er zu allererst wohl den Hund erschossen. Er seufzt.

Dann hört er ein Kratzen. Es lässt sich schnell lokalisieren – an die Küche grenzt ein weiteres Zimmer an, vermutlich die Waschküche. Vielleicht hat der Hund Glück gehabt.

Danny seufzt ein weiteres Mal und zückt seine Dienstwaffe. Wenn er ein mit Waffen handelnder Handlanger des Bösen wäre … dann sähe sein Hund aus, wie etwas aus einem Horrorfilm.

Danny hat das Gefühl, er kann sich viel zu gut in Charaktere zweifelhaften Charakters hineinversetzen.

Er nähert sich der Tür, leise und vorsichtig. Ein Winseln wird hörbar. Vermutlich hat der Horror-Hund Hunger. Danny festigt seinen Griff um seine Dienstwaffe, löst die Sicherung … und öffnet die Tür. Was er dahinter sieht, lässt ihn seine Waffe so schnell wieder sichern wie noch nie zuvor. Er zieht die Handschuhe aus.

„Hey“, sagt er leise und geht in die Hocke, streckt langsam die Hand aus. Der Horror-Hund ist allerhöchstens sechs Monate alt, verängstigt und zittert. Aber als Danny die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt, kommt er trotzdem heran, schnüffelt daran und leckt dann zögerlich und schon beinahe hoffungsvoll über Dannys Fingerspitzen.

Danny seufzt zum wiederholten Male, und der Hund winselt wieder, blickt zu ihm auf – und kommt auf unsicheren Pfoten näher. Er stellt sich auf die Hinterbeine, stützt sich mit den Vorderpfoten an Dannys Knie ab … und fällt beinahe um. Danny blinzelt die gegenüberliegende Wand an, dann hebt er den Hund auf seine Arme und steht auf.

Das Tier drückt sich an ihn, lässt sich tragen, ohne zu murren, und Danny krault ihm geistesabwesend das dunkle Fell. Wasser, denkt er, Wasser zuerst. Danach Futter.

Er setzt den Hund in der Küche neben das Waschbecken, und lässt ihn direkt aus dem Hahn trinken. Einen Moment lang scheint das fließende Wasser den Hund zu überfordern, aber er ist durstig genug, um diesen absonderlichen Wasserfall zumindest auszuprobieren, und nach ein paar Sekunden ist er enthusiastisch am Schlabbern. Danny beschließt, dass das Waschbecken als Trinknapf gerade groß genug ist, und schiebt den Stöpsel vor den Abfluss. Er sieht nicht ein, eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank zu holen – außerdem hat er keine Lust, das dem CSI Team zu erklären – also holt er das Hundefutter aus dem Kühlschrank und kippt es sich in kleinen Portionen in die Hand. Das Tier ist ihm derartig dankbar und wedelt so heftig, dass es sich damit beinahe selbst zu Fall bringt.

Danny streichelt ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und dreht den Wasserhahn wieder zu.

„Was machst du da so lange?“, hört er Steves Stimme aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer, dann künden Steves Schuhe auf dem Holzfußboden sein Nahen an. 

Danny atmet tief durch.

Steve betritt die Küche, erblickt den Hund, sieht Danny an, sieht wieder den Hund an und hebt die Augenbrauen.

„Mhm“, macht Steve, geht zu der offenen Tür hinüber, sieht sich um – und wendet sich wieder Danny zu. Die Kratzspuren an der Tür deuten an, dass der Hund seit mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden versucht hat, aus der Waschküche zu entkommen, das wird Steve genau so registriert haben wie Danny.

Der Hund unterbricht seine gierige Mahlzeit, als Steve zu Danny an die Küchenzeile tritt, sieht ihn skeptisch an und wedelt schließlich zögernd. Steve präsentiert ihm seine Handfläche, lässt sich beschnüffeln und mit Hundefutter beschmieren und wischt sich dann kommentarlos die Hand an der Cargohose ab. Danny lächelt ganz unwillkürlich.

 

Steve steht da, und kann sich nicht entscheiden, was er tun soll. Er beobachtet Danny mit dem Hund und registriert ein weiteres Mal, was er schon so oft festgestellt hat: Danny besitzt ein Einfühlungsvermögen, das schlicht beeindruckend ist.

Steve ist bisher davon ausgegangen, dass sich dieses Einfühlungsvermögen auf kleine Kinder und vielleicht noch die Angehörigen kürzlich Verstorbener beschränkt, aber offensichtlich weiß Danny mit allem umzugehen, das verloren und verängstigt ist.

Steve kennt sich mit Tieren nicht aus, und Hunde bilden da keine Ausnahme, aber selbst er kann sehen, wie jung das Tier ist, und wie sehr Dannys Nähe es beruhigt.

Das Eintreffen des CSI Teams unterbricht ihn bei seinen Feststellungen, und er geht zu ihnen an den Tatort, zeigt ihnen die Kugel und überreicht ihnen die Plastiktüte mit diesem bisher einzigen Beweismittel.

Nach einer Weile gesellt Danny sich zu ihm, trägt den Welpen auf dem Arm, damit er keine Unruhe verbreitet und am Ende noch Spuren vernichtet, aber das Tier wird ängstlich, als es mit derartig vielen Menschen konfrontiert wird, und Danny geht mit ihm nach draußen.

Steve beschließt spontan, dass das CSI Team auch sehr gut allein arbeiten kann, und folgt ihm. Danny hat sich auf der Veranda in einen alten Korbstuhl gesetzt, und der Welpe sitzt auf seinem Schoß und kaut an seiner Hand.

„Ich glaube, er hat noch Hunger“, stellt Steve trocken fest. Danny beehrt ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Mehr Futter war nicht im Kühlschrank.“

Der Hund nutzt diesen Moment, um von Dannys Hand abzulassen und auf seinem Schoß einzuschlafen, und Steve findet sich plötzlich auf den Knien wieder, beide Hände im weichen Fell des Tiers, und krault ihn hingebungsvoll.

Kurz blinzelt ihn der Hund müde und vor allem verdutz an, dann gähnt er, rollt sich auf den Rücken und grunzt.

„Ooooch“, macht Kono plötzlich von schräg links hinter Steve. „Mach ein Foto, Cuz.“

Chin macht ein Foto.

„Er ist ein Zeuge, ja?“, fragt Kono, baut sich hinter Steve auf und betrachtet den Hund mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Danny nickt. „Vermutlich der einzige. Aber wir haben die Nachbarn noch nicht befragt.“

Steve kniet noch immer vor Danny, der Hund ist inzwischen eingeschlafen, alle vier Pfoten in der Luft. Steve krault ihm sanft den Bauch. Niemand gibt einen dahingehenden Kommentar ab.

„Da haben wir doch glatt was Vernünftiges zu tun“, stellt Kono stattdessen fest, schnappt sich ihren Cousin und geht mit ihm von Tür zu Tür um die Nachbarn zu befragen. Danny bleibt ruhig in seinem Korbstuhl sitzen und betrachtet den schlafenden Welpen, zieht das linke Schlappohr durch seine Hand, wieder und wieder. Er sieht beinahe so friedlich aus, wie er es tut, wenn er Grace beim Schlafen beobachtet.

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich hatte nie einen Hund.“

Dannys Blick kommt zu ihm hoch, und die Lachfältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln vertiefen sich. „Ich hatte einen. Hieß Buster. War klein und gemein – außer zu Rudelmitgliedern. Innerhalb der Familie waren wir uns einig, dass es nie einen loyaleren, zärtlicheren Hund gegeben hat. Aber sämtliche Nachbarn haben ihn gehasst.“

Steve öffnet den Mund, und Danny schüttelt leicht den Kopf, also schließt Steve ihn wieder.

Danny sieht nachdenklich aus, blickt auf den Welpen in seinem Schoß hinab und umfasst schließlich sanft sein linkes Vorderbein. „Er hat große Pfoten. Das wird mal ein richtiger Hund.“

Steve nickt nachdrücklich. „Gut.“

„Gut?“

„Kleine Hunde eignen sich schlechter für Polizeiarbeit.“

„Steven -“

„Ein besserer Wachhund ist er so auch.“

„Nein, wirklich, Steve, warte mal -“

„Von mir aus können wir ihn sogar Buster nennen. Vorausgesetzt, er ist wirklich ein Er. Sonst darf Gracie einen Namen aussuchen.“

„Ok, das war hinterhältig. Abgesehen davon liegt er auf dem Rücken, Steven. Buster ist ganz eindeutig ein Er.“

Steve räuspert sich verlegen, aber er grinst.

 

Anstatt zurück zur Zentrale und Dannys Eiskaffee zu fahren, fahren sie mit Buster zum Tierarzt, der dem Hund eine leichte Unterernährung aber ansonsten blendende Gesundheit attestiert. Er gibt ihm ein paar Vitamine, um seinen Kreislauf in Schwung zu bringen. Er legt Busters Alter auf knapp über vier Monate fest. Er nimmt außerdem eine Blutprobe, um festzustellen, welche Impfungen der Hund benötigt, und verspricht, sich zu melden, sobald die Ergebnisse da sind.

Danny verbietet Steve, die Blutprobe mitzunehmen und sie Max unterzuschieben, damit es schneller geht.

Danach wird ein Tierbedarfshandel aufgesucht, Buster bekommt ein Körbchen (oder vielmehr einen ausgewachsenen Korb), diverse Dinge, an denen er kauen und seine jungen Zähne beschäftigen soll, zwei Näpfe und Futter, das einem Hund seines Alters angemessen ist.

Steve braucht ewig, ein Halsband und eine passende Leine auszusuchen, und Danny bringt ihn mit der Bemerkung aus der Fassung, dass er den Tag nicht erleben will, wenn sie zusammen Kinder haben. Dann lacht er eine Viertelstunde lang über Steves Gesicht. Buster, der den Tierarztbesuch heldenhaft hat über sich ergehen lassen, ist jetzt in ausgezeichneter Stimmung und bellt begeistert.

Steve entscheidet sich schließlich für Leine und Halsband in einem Farbton irgendwo zwischen Weiß und Braun, den Kono später als dunkles Creme klassifizieren wird. Sie wird sich außerdem lobend über Steves guten Geschmack äußern, da dieses dunkle Creme ganz hervorragend zu Busters Fellfarbe passt.

Sobald diese lebenswichtigen Besorgungen getätigt sind, fährt Steve sie nach Hause. Buster schläft wieder auf Dannys Schoß, oder tut zumindest so, und Danny blickt geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster, während seine Hand in Busters Fell ruht.

Der Tierarzt hat ihn als waschechte Promenadenmischung identifiziert und vermutet, dass sich in seiner Ahnenreihe mindestens ein Dobermann und ein Labrador befinden, aber man wird abwarten müssen, wie er sich entwickelt.

„Gracie wird begeistert sein“, bemerkt er nach einer Weile. „Stan ist allergisch, deswegen konnte sie bisher keinen Hund haben.“

Steve stellt fest, dass Danny irgendwie komisch klingt. Vielleicht hätte er seinen Partner nicht derartig mit der Hundesache überfahren sollen. Aber Danny sah so … so richtig aus mit diesem Hund, und Steve hatte den Eindruck, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn –

„Gott, Steve, du machst mich fertig.“

Steve macht beinahe eine Vollbremsung, aber er kann sich in letzter Sekunde beherrschen.

„W-whu?“, macht er, da er viel zu perplex ist für ein richtiges Was, und Danny seufzt aus tiefster Seele. „Du kannst doch … Du kannst doch nicht einfach … Also …“

Steve blinzelt und ist froh, dass sie die heimische Auffahrt erreicht haben. Er parkt den Wagen. „Was kann ich nicht?“

Danny greift Buster mit beiden Händen und hält ihn Steve ins Gesicht. „Guck ihn dir an!“

Buster schnüffelt interessiert an Steves Nase.

„Ich … ähm …“, sagt Steve.

„Der wird riesig!“, sagt Danny. „Ein gigantischer, riesiger Hund! Und wir wissen nicht, ob er stubenrein ist! Und du hast keine Erfahrung mit Haustieren! Aber du siehst ihn und findest ihn niedlich, oder was weiß ich, und beschließt, dass du ihn haben willst, also -“

„Willst du ihn nicht?!“, platzt es aus Steve heraus, und er ist selbst überrascht, wie fassungslos er klingt.

Danny starrt ihn an. „Selbstverständlich will ich ihn! Darum geht’s doch gar nicht!“

„Doch.“ Steve nickt nachdrücklich. „Genau darum geht es.“

Danny starrt immer noch. „Oh.“

„Ja.“ Steve steigt aus dem Wagen aus. Danny öffnet die Beifahrertür und lässt Buster herausspringen, der ganz selbstverständlich zur Haustür läuft. Danny blickt Steve über das Autodach hinweg an, dann folgt er Buster zur Haustür, schließt sie mit seinem Schlüssel auf und setzt die Alarmanlage außer Kraft.

Steve folgt mit Busters Korb, in den er Hundefutter, Näpfe und Kauspielzeuge gelegt hat, und kann sich selbst nicht so recht erklären, woher die Wärme in seiner Brust kommt. Er trägt die Sachen in die Küche, stellt die Näpfe in die Ecke, in der man am unwahrscheinlichsten darüber fallen wird, und füttert ihren Hund.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich möchte angemerkt haben, dass ich das hier schrieb, ehe der Hund in der Serie aufgetaucht ist. Ich schwörs!


End file.
